My Son
by xYunieluvsTidusx
Summary: This is about Vegeta's slow realisation that Trunks is his son - hopefully this will tide some people over till I'm able to upload the new stuff for my other stories. Will be angst later on... and possibly bad language. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.
1. First Meeting

My Son

_**This is about Vegeta's slow realisation that Trunks is his son - hopefully this will tide some people over till I'm able to upload the new stuff for my other stories. I've been pretty busy lately with training courses and college so please don't hate me! *is pelted with rotten fruit* On with the story! (though it probably sucks because I've wrote nothing but romance for the last couple months – I would've uploaded but my laptop and phone blocked the site (I'm in college uploading the right now))**_

I shoved my hands into my pockets as I landed, my eyes narrowing as I closely watched the lavender-haired boy. That's what he was, as far as I was concerned – there was still a bit of childish roundness to his face, and he looked as though he was in the final stages of adolescence.

The boy, despite having just defeated the most powerful tyrants in the universe, seemed to be nervous and looked as though he'd been put through a lot of tragedy or something else traumatizing – from what I'd seen of the kid's eyes, they had been full of sadness and were hard, cold. I'd also only seen him smile once, and hat smile had been almost too small to notice.

I'm not going to lie, there was something about this kid that I found intriguing, like how he'd managed to defeat the two main threats of the Cold family when he appeared to be nothing more than an ordinary Earthling. He'd have to be stronger than that clown Kakarot in order to annihilate them so easily – there was no way that this kid was _that_strong.

Then, I heard something impossible.

"When you defeated Frieza and that big guy, you were a Super Saiyan, weren't you?" Kakarot's brat asked him, awe very clear in his voice.

"Yes. Yes I was." The strange boy nodded, the barely-there-smile on his lips.

"That's a lie!" I barked, unable to stop myself, and all the pathetic Earthlings, the Namekian and the brat turned to look at me... but the lavender-haired kid didn't, he looked down at the ground, appearing almost hurt by the harsh tone I'd used.

What was with this kid?

"Look, my _friend_." I grimaced as I said the word friend – he was no friend of mine and never would be. " Kakarot – the one you call Goku – and myself are the only Saiyans left." I nodded my head at his son. "Kakarot's kid there is half-Saiyan, so if you count him that makes three of us." I glared at the stranger. "There's no way you could have Saiyan blood!"

He didn't respond, but his fists clenched and he bit his lip as though he was trying to stop himself from saying something. I smirked, just waiting for him to come out with some sarcastic comment, begging for a chance to be able to challenge him myself and see exactly how strong he was.

"But, we just saw him defeat Frieza and that huge guy all by himself!" Kakarot's brat piped up, sticking up for him.

"Well I'm calling him a liar – not a weakling!" I clarified, unable to deny the strength of the boy, but I refused to believe that this guy was a Saiyan – he didn't even look like a Saiyan!

_All_Saiyans have coarse black, or at the very least dark brown hair, and have brown or black eyes, not to mention the fact that I'd never seen a Saiyan use any weapon that wasn't Ki based. This guy had lavender-coloured hair that was almost light enough in colour to be classed as white, and sky-blue eyes... the same colour as that stupid Earth woman's eyes actually, and he wielded a sword – the only Saiyans who'd used a sword were the royal guards and he was definitely _not_a royal guard.

If he was really a Saiyan, then why didn't he show respect to his prince?

Then, he did something that really irked me – he was sat on quite a large boulder and he kept shooting curious stares and glances at me that had a hint of fear in them. Well that was one good thing I suppose, that he seemed to recognise that he should be afraid of me.

"What do you keep looking over here for?" I finally demanded, getting highly irritated by his glances.

"Oh! Uh, nothing!" He quickly looked away, his face colouring red from embarrassment, most likely, at being caught. "I just, uh, really like your shirt..." He trailed off, making a point to not look at me again.

"_You_would." I muttered, having second thoughts about the looks he'd been throwing me, as I glanced down at the horrendous pink shirt I'd been forced to wear.

The wait for Kakarot's arrival was long and boring – why we'd even listened to that kid, I don't know. How was he supposed to know when that buffoon would be back? I let out a low growl as I noticed the kid staring at me again.

I growled before unbuttoning the top button of the shirt. "If you like the shirt that much, you can have it!" I told him.

"No." He looked away. "No, thank you." He sounded as though he was going to start laughing.

"Then knock it off, kid!" I warned him.

I decided that I hated this guy – he was a lying Earthling that just happened to get lucky, and he thinks that he can mock the prince of all Saiyans? Well, he had another thing coming... As I shifted, the kid got up and announced Kakarot's arrival.

Huh. He was lucky that I wanted to see Kakarot's strength for myself, any other day and the kid would be dead.

_**Short chapter, I know. There will be more chapters and I should be able to upload chapters to my other two fics before Christmas... hopefully *sweatdrops* Anyway, click the review button and tell me what you thought ^_^**_


	2. New Baby

**_Sorry about the wait for this chapter, I won't make excuses, but here it is. Enjoy. ^^_**

My Son

Chapter 2: New Arrival

I growled in frustration as my body began to protest, unused to being in this Super Saiyan state for extended periods of time. Then, I powered out and let out a highly frustrated groan before crumpling under the increased gravity.

How had that clown and the weird kid made it look so Goddamn easy?!

A loud cry pierced the silence around me and the gravity returned to normal as someone entered the room.

"What?!" I demanded, pulling myself up. I whirled around to see the stupid woman's mother stood in the doorway. I raised an eyebrow – what in hell's name did she want?

"Oh my!" She exclaimed at my harshness. "You sound a little cranky dear!"

"What do you want?" I asked, turning away again.

"Bulma's having the baby!" She sounded highly excited.

"And?" I pulled my shirt back on, ignoring the dull ache in my arms as I did so.

She gasped. "Aren't you going to the hospital with her?"

I sighed, annoyed. What these pathetic Earthlings expected me to do, and what I actually did do were two very different things – so what if I was the brat's father? It was merely the product of a very slight moment of weakness on my part.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Vegeta, don't you want to see your son?" The woman's voice was bordering on a yell, but I knew it wouldn't reach that point because she didn't want to risk waking the brat up – from what I could tell, she'd only just gotten him to sleep.

"On planet Vegeta, the males had nothing to do with their offspring." Was my blunt response as I made my way to the gravity room that her father had finally finished fixing.

"So what?" She suddenly appeared in front of me, blocking my path, and glared at me with her hands on her hips. "You're not on your stinking planet anymore! You're on Earth now, where fathers actually take an interest in their children's lives!"

I merely raised an eyebrow in response before moving around her. "I don't have time to deal with brats."

"Trunks is _not _a brat!" She gasped, sounding highly offended. "He's a little _baby, _Vegeta!"

I didn't even bother to reply as I rounded the small corner and continued on towards the gravity room, but the woman's ditzy mother stopped me and I had to suppress an annoyed growl. She smiled at me, seemingly oblivious to my irritation.

"Vegeta, have you seen the baby yet? He looks just like you!" She cooed, making me grimace a little at her ridiculously sweet tone. "Come on, I'll show you!" And before I could say anything, she'd grabbed a hold of my arm and started dragging me in the opposite direction with more strength than I'd expected.

What was it about Earth women and their ridiculous amounts of strength?! The woman and Kakarot's mate were also much stronger than I'd thought.

Before I could bring myself to my senses and pull away, I was suddenly being forced into a room that was decorated with sickeningly bright colours and a headache inducing amount of noisy playthings. I wrinkled my nose in displeasure as my eyes settled on the crib across the room from me and turned to walk out of the room, only to find the woman and her parents blocking it. I glared at all three of them and received a harsh glare in response from her while her mother and father simply smiled like idiots.

Reluctantly, I moved towards the brat's bed and looked uninterestedly down at him, at least a little glad to find that he was sleeping so that I wouldn't have to put up with any staring or crying. I didn't see what the woman's mother was talking about when she said that he looked like me – the only resemblance I saw was in his skin tone. He didn't even have the typical dark brown or black Saiyan hair.

His hair was a light lavender colour... kind of like that annoying kid's hair. I quickly shook off that thought as I felt annoyance course through me – that kid was none of my concern and there was something about him that I couldn't put my finger on... What made things worse was the strange grin that Kakarot gave me when he was talking about what that liar had told him.

It was like he knew something about me that the kid had told him.

_Might as well check the brat's power level..._ The thought ran through my mind at the same time as I felt the woman move so she was beside me. _If Kakarot's brat is anything to go by, then Earthlings and Saiyans make strong offspring._ I quickly checked the child's power level and then frowned in annoyance at how utterly _tiny_ it was.

I turned and made my way out of the brat's room, the frown never leaving my face as I refused to accept the fact that something that _weak_ had my genes.

"Such a weakling." I muttered as I stormed into the gravity room and began my training routine, almost immediately transforming into my Super Saiyan state. I'd been making sure to stay in the form for as long as possible when training to get myself as used to it as that buffoon, Kakarot, was.

_**And that's it for this chapter. If you want more, then leave a review and let me know ^^**_


End file.
